legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight
About Twilight Twilight was Eclipse's first mate, followed by her sister Angel. The two wolves raised one successful litter for the Moon Pack (Family Tree) before Twilight contracted a deadly disease- it caused her to stop feeding her pups, resulting in their starvation, before eventually killing her as well. Appearance Twilight was even darker than her mate. Her dark grey fur was mottled with black, lightening slightly toward her muzzle. Her underbelly and tail presented dark orange/red patches, reflecting her name. She had a haunting, beautiful howl. Personality When Eclipse first met her, Twilight was shy and apprehensive of his flirtatious advances but she warmed up and proved to be a skilled hunter that could even help her mate take down a bull elk. She and Eclipse complemented each other and stayed together in everything they did. She played with the pups with great warmth and enthusiasm and would use her greater speed to help her mate chase down fleet prey. Together, they kept their pups well-fed and well-cared for. Eclipse would regularly remark on how good of a mate and mother she was and admire her beautiful coat and howl. But everything changed the summer of her second litter. An illness began to creep into Twilight’s mind, causing her to act erratically and entirely out-of-character. They managed to bring their daughters safely to the rendezvous site but, after that, Twilight snapped. She ran in circles, seperating the pack and not hearing her mate’s pleas for her to come. She succumbed to the illness and their daughters died as well, resulting in one of the greatest tragedies that would mark the legact. Twilight's Litters Twilight's First Litter Twilight had her first litter of three males and one female at the Bison Peak den. 'Nightlight '''had pale grey fur with scattered patches of white on his forelegs and face and darker, redder fur along his back, sides and hind legs. '''Celestial '''was mostly dark grey with almost white red paws. She was killed by a stranger wolf from a neighboring pack. 'Atlas '''had brown hindquarters with a bit more of a tawny tint than his siblings and lighter brown fur for his forelegs that reached up to his face. '''Solar '''was a male with pale grey fur with some faint red patches. Solar was picked off by a coyote while Eclipse was chasing away a different coyote. Twilight's Second Litter Twilight had her second litter at the Saddle Meadows den. Eclipse had reached the Rendezvous Point with his pack when Twilight's illness first showed up, causing her to fall behind and refuse to rejoin her pack, resulting in the four female pups starving to death. '''Lyra '''was a red-brown female. '''Galaxy '''had Eclipse's pinkish-red coat with that grew darker on her back until it was an even dark red. '''Dawn '''was a very dark brown coat. She was very close with Dusk until the two died of starvation. '''Dusk '''was a dusky grey with more orange fur on her snout and legs. Trivia * Though Twilight was a good hunter she had a habit of chasing elk a great distance away from the den - much to Eclipse’s chargrin. * She had a habit of ”kidnapping” pups by running great distances to nowhere in particular with them, and leaving them there. In hindsight, it was likely the early signs of her illness settting in and confusing her mind. * Angel, Eclipse’s second mate, was Twilight’s younger sister and was identical in coloring (though she was far more clumsy and inexperienced than her elder sister). Category:Moon Pack Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Twilight Category:Eclipse